Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 28
Team Toucan 0-0 Dark Red Royals The match had 3 off target chances from each side when on 38 minutes, the match had to be abandoned due to heavy rain. Making it impossible to see. All drenched through, neither side could play well enough to find the back of the net. Coldfront's Gardenia save was the pick of the bunch. .}} .}} Team Flame-Scotland 0-2 Mad Robots Flame-Scotland's Russian keeper rolled out a throw to be intercepted by Xarz and go behind in under 2 minutes. Being booed frantically, Flame-Scotland had one ontarget chance. "Macca"'s optimistic cross. Many Flame-Scotland fans leave after a poor first half, and so they did. And rightly so, going behind on 50 minutes to a curling Tina corner, and forced over the line by Elfain. 40,000 were still at the game. And the best chance for Flame-Scotland came when even more left right at the depth. A goalmouth scramble lead to Carl Koenigsmann smacking the woodwork, then Maal quickly held it. Scorers Xarz 2 Elfain 50 .}} .}} Outer Troopers 2-1 Team Mega-Bus ToadThief acrobatically jumped over Petunia in a corner to beat the keeper one on one in the first half. But the support from the home fans gave a new lease of confidence in the second half, with two quick Tyr goals. Scorers ToadThief 18 Tyr 57, 62 .}} The Waves FC 1-2 Doodleland Dodgers A Pera Niod headed goal gave the away side the lead on 27 minutes to give his side the lead over half-time. But, Fred the Purple Monkey won a penalty in the heat of the second half to level. But it was a last ditch attempt with a feeble Hooly header which the laggy Waves defense completely missed. Scorers Perra Niod 27 Fred the Purple Monkey 67 Hooly 89 .}} Team Genetic 2-1 Moose FC King Plumber's Army 0-0 Team Nutty Heavy snow lead few attendance today, which probably dampened spirits. The best chance with a David header fumbled then the rebound hitting the crossbar. .}} Nintendo All-Stars FC 2-1 Team Nook Zero Suit Samus continued her scoring form with a overhead kick on the 78th minute to brighten up a argy bargy first half. It seemed over, but Tucker's long goal kick lead a inspiring M'Icho run to shoot, parried by Little Mac, the rebound was knocked in by The Groo's body. A last minute Fox corner lead Kirby to head, punched away by Tucker, the ball falls into the path of Falco he sweetly strikes it, the ball takes a deflection or two... and he scores! Scorers Samus 78 The Groo 88 Falco 90+4 Team Lios Lions 2-2 Illogical FC A 65,000 full stadium saw Mr. Chilli open the scoring on 19 minutes by getting around Curse Vampire and Fire Elemental. Syria soon equalised with heading a corner in. And it was a free for all at half-time, when the teams got back out, Jeremy Coarson was sent off for a crunching sliding tackle on Padge, taking the free kick, it was a light strike, but silence fumbled it to make his team behind again. The game never lost momentum, and when it looked like Lios Lions would get another... Q linked up well with rabbit to slot it home past Martin Breeze. Scorers Mr. Chilli 19 Syria 34 Padge 72 Q 76 Team Freaky 2-0 Mushroom Kingdom FC Diddy Kong brought down Ztanoir to recieve a yellow card and a penalty. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV